This invention relates generally, as indicated, to a paint roller frame including a snap-on cover for the outboard end cap.
Paint roller frames, for example of the bent wire type, generally include a handle portion having a hand grip thereon and a shaft portion extending generally at right angles to the handle portion having a roller cage assembly including inboard and outboard end caps rotatably mounted thereon in spaced apart relation for rotatably supporting a roller cover. Preferably the paint roller frame is designed so that the shaft portion does not protrude outwardly beyond the outboard end cap or otherwise the shaft portion will prevent the roller from getting into corners and the like.
To mount the roller cage assembly on the shaft portion without having the shaft portion protrude beyond the outboard end cap, the outboard end cap may be provided with a counterbore or recess for receipt of the outer end of the shaft portion and suitable fastener therefor. To conceal this connection and prevent paint or other material from collecting in the recess, it has been common practice to provide a cover for the outer end of the recess. However, heretofore such covers were oftentimes not very effectively retained in place. Also, grooves or gaps were oftentimes left around the covers which are not only unsightly, but may also collect paint or other material, causing undesirable dripping and making the paint roller frame more difficult to clean.